Truth or Dare!
by Felicity
Summary: Harry and Hermione starts "stripping", Snape dances, George dresses up as Ariel the Mermaid, and Mcgonagall sees it all! Trouble... MUST READ!
1. Truth or Dare I!

Truth or Dare!

(Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George are lazing around in the common room)

Fred: Hey, I'm really bored... let's play Truth or Dare!

(the boys catcall)

Hermione: Oh well... ok.

(the boys catcall again)

Fred: I will go first... George, truth or dare?

George (grins): Dare!

Fred: Go dress up as Ariel the Mermaid and come back down to sing a song!

(George goes up to the boys' dormitories)

Ron: I'll go next. Hermione, truth or dare?

Hermione: Erm... erm... dare? No wait... ok, dare.

Ron: Do three backflips, somersault in to air and do another 4 backflips.

Hermione: Piece of cake!

(Hermione walks to the end of the common room... James Bond music starts playing)

Hermione: SOMEONE SHUT THAT! 

(music turns off)

Hermione: Thank you.

(takes a deep breath and does three backflips and somersaults and ends in a split)

Hermione: There!

(the boys gape at her while she goes back to her couch)

Ron: I - I... amazing...

Hermione: Ok ok, enough staring at me! Harry, truth or dare?

Harry: I will take ... er, truth?

Hermione: Who do you like? 

Harry: oh man... can I take something off me instead?

Hermione: ok...

Fred: Harry's gonna strip! Whoo!

Harry: shut up...

(Harry takes off his robes, leaving him in T-shirt and jeans)

Harry: Whoa, check out who's here!

(George reappears dressed up in make-up)

Fred: HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S GINNY'S BRA!

(Harry and Ron are hysterical and Hermione grins and shakes her head)

George: Ahem ahem.... UP WHERE THEY WALK, UP WHERE THEY RUN, UP WHERE THEY STAY ALL THEY IN THE SUUUUNNNN...

(The three boys are in danger of suffocating and Hermione's laughing like crazy)

Fred: STOP! Go ... haha.... go and change! I don't want to die!

(George disappears)

Harry: Hahahahaha, ok my turn, Fred, truth or dare?

Fred: DUH! Of course DARE! 

Harry: Take off your shirt! Hahahaha!

Fred: No prob!

(Fred takes off his shirt and throws it at Hermione)

Hermione: SICK! (throws it back)

Fred: Me now! Hermione!

Hermione: WHOA! NOT ME! (scrambles off the couch)

(Fred chases after her and grabs her by the arms, drags her back)

Hermione: Ow! Let go! Let go! 

(Fred pushes her down on the couch and leans over her)

Fred: Truth or dare?

Hermione: Alright, truth!

Fred: What colour is your underwear?

Hermione: YOU - I'm not going to answer!

Fred: Then take something off! 

(Hermione pulls off her sweater, there's a sleeveless shirt underneath)(George reappears)

George: Whoa, hot!

Hermione: Screw you... my turn, George, truth or dare?

George: Dare again!

Hermione: Go and ... erm, spy on Professor SNape! Hahaha!

(George brings Snape there) 

Snape: What the *DOOD*(censored)?

Harry: Professor, I know you hate me A LOT...

Ron: Don't you?

Snape: What are you talking about?

(Shake your bon-bon music turns up!)

Fred and George: Dance!

Snape: Didn't you know, I was an expert at it!

(starts dancing... when Mcgonagall comes in...)

Author: Next chapter coming up!


	2. Truth or Dare II

Truth or Dare II!

Mcgonagall: Ooh, this is splashing! I like it I like it, I.... LIKE IT!

(starts dancing too and both dance their way out of the room)

George: My turn, Harry, truth or dare?

Harry: I think I will take dare.

George: Hehehe...

Harry: I'm not gonna like this!

George: Hehehe...

Fred: Hurry up, we don't have all day!

George: Hehehe...

Ron: George, are in there?

George: Hehehe...

Hermione: Uh-oh, we got a problem here. 

George: Hehehe...

(turns into the Joker and all of them scream)

All: HEELLPP!

George/Joker: Hehehe... 

(crashes out of the common room)

Fred: HO, I better go and check on him... you three carry on...

(leaves after George who's laughing like a lunatic)

*Author: As you can guess, the three of them left, let's see... it's only PG, k?*

Harry: It is my turn right?

Ron: I will take you on, how about... (glances around the empty common room) since we are the only ones here...take TWO things off, shoes not accepted!

Harry: Mad...

(think for a moment)

Harry: Hmmm...

(pulls off his socks)

Harry: Er... I know!

(takes off his spectacles)

Ron: *BORING!*

Hermione: Shush!

Harry: Hermione, truth or dare?

Hermione: Truth?

Harry: Do you like me?

Hermione: NOT AGAIN! I WON'T ANSWER!

(hits him with a pillow)

Harry: Ow!

(tries to pounce on her, but he's not wearing his glasses... so...)

Ron: THAT HURTS! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

(aims for Harry but misses, Harry's got his glasses back on, he ducks)

Hermione: GET OFF ME, YOU PERVERT!

(whacks Ron on the head and feathers come out from the pillow, Harry sneezes)

Harry: Excuse me... WHOA!

(Hermione pushes Ron off her with such force that Ron staggered into Harry)

Harry: WATCH IT!

(Harry trips over Ron, who grabs Hermione's jeans for support, all three land in a heap)

Hermione: Well, what do you know?

Harry: Er...

Fred: Yeah, the leggings of your jeans are torn, showing your great legs.

(Fred has come back)

Hermione: What the ...? You - 

(tries to go for Fred but Harry grabs her in time by the arms)

Harry: Come on... we don't want that...

(pushes Hermione onto the couch)

Hermione: Now my pants are ruined... 

(Harry sits beside her)

Harry: Let's continue, Fred, something off!

(Fred ponders and ponders... finally, goes behind the couch)

Fred: Done!

(He has taken out his underwear, but still wearing his jeans, I'm not SO dirty-minded!)

Hermione: I'm gonna get sore eyes tomorrow...

(she and Harry turns to each other at the same time, accidentally, their lips met... and turns into a kiss)

Fred: That's all folks!

Author: Hope you liked that! I couldn't think of anything else, so I decided to end it!


End file.
